And Always, I Promise
by tookkia
Summary: Jake and Nessie are married, twins on the way, and Edward is still having aneurisms! But an unlikely foe suddenly appears, and the Cullens must once again band together to fight a new evil. Sequel to The Moon is Mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is a sequel to my first story, **_**The Moon is Mine**_**, and begins with Renesmee and Jacob's wedding. Though most of this story will be independent of its prequel, there are many aspects directly related to **_**The Moon is**__**Mine**_**, such as the OCs and some events (such as the fact that Renesmee is already pregnant with twins). I will do my best, however, to not make this story too reliant just in case some readers have not read my first story (though if you have the time, I would recommend reading it first, it's actually not a bad story). Also, for readers unfamiliar with my Twilight writing style, there will be various POVs, all first person. I find this advantageous in many facets and have decided to keep it thus far. Ok, well, on to the story! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's work, solely the plot and some new characters in this story.**

**

* * *

**

***************************Jacob***********************************

_Nessie wasn't kidding when she said Alice was flying in Japanese swans. The damn things are all over the front garden! _

"That's Alice," replied another voice, one I was _very_ familiar with.

_Can't he ever get out of my head?_

Edward laughed, coming over to join me on the porch, looking _ravishing_ I might add.

"Well thank you, I'm flattered, but I think you best leave those compliments for the bride, Jacob."

_Ah crap, probably shouldn't have thought that. Oh, I know! …_

Edward's face contorted immediately. "Stop it, Jacob."

I laughed. "Aw, come on! You got to admit, our honeymoon in Europe is going to be a pretty sweet—"

"Jacob," he bit out, "you have mangled my brain with the unmentionable acts you've already done to my daughter—"

_Ha! You should've seen what she did to me …_

Edward's voice rose significantly. "Might I add, _before_ marriage which is—"

"Edward, I told you to stop harassing the groom."

I turned a pouted face towards my savior and 'best man.' "Bella, seriously, you need to keep your husband on a leash. He won't stop bothering me!"

Edward turned a critical eye towards his wife. "Bella, in all fairness—"

"Ah! I don't want to hear it, Edward. Your daughter is getting married today and we don't need any more of your dramatics." She hesitated, waiting for Edward to retaliate.

When Edward only frowned, however—

_Ha ha ha ha ha! You got in trouble! You got in trouble—_

"Bella, remind me to beat the dog later." Edward abruptly interjected.

Bella rolled her eyes and maneuvered her husband away from me.

"Thank you, best man," I said to her, a relieved façade invading my expression.

"You are very welcome, Jake," she replied, and then in an even louder voice, "now, Edward, follow me. I think I know something that will distract you."

With a pointed narrowing of his eyes, Edward slowly followed Bella.

_Yeah, that's right! You listen to Bells, you—wait, why are they going to their cottag—ah, come on, don't you guys ever take a break!_

Edward turned and gave me a broad grin, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

**************************Nessie*************************************

"But I'm happy with my breas—"

Rosalie and Alice cut me off before I could get a further syllable out, their eyes wide with the obvious nonsense coming out of my mouth.

"For goodness sake, I—ugh! You're worse than Bella!" Rosalie managed to sputter out. I bit back a giggle. Even frustrated my aunt was the most beautiful woman.

"What Rosalie means, Ness," explained Alice, her eyes closing momentarily before she smiled warmly at me, "is that there's nothing wrong with getting an extra lift. It's your wedding day, after all, and even though you're already so beautiful, I swore to make you even more unforgettably gorgeous."

"And besides," Rosalie added, her temper somewhat quelled, "you may as well get used to that additional lift, once the babies are born you're definitely going to need a bigger size—"

"Edward! For the last time, no boys allowed!"

I turned around, only catching a glimpse of my dad's bronze hair as Alice ushered him out and closed the door. The door was no barrier for his words however.

"For once I agree with Nessie, she's already beautiful enough. No need for anyone else ogling—oh, hello, Bella, I was just—"

My mother's ringing voice resounded behind the closed door, fading as she led my overprotective father down the stairs and away from my temporary prison.

I sighed resignedly, watching in dismay as my once B cup boobs were lifted up another level. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, more balanced, perhaps, considering the small bulge in my abdomen ...

The thought made me smile. Pregnant. Jake and I were pregnant. With twins. I could remember telling dad as if it were yesterday …

"_T-twins? As in, t-two b-babies?"_

_We nodded slowly, carefully. Mom's jaw was dropped but her resolute remained firm, white fingers practically crushing the points of daddy's elbows in fear of what we all thought he might do: run us over in less than a second … pull his hair out and scream in rage … kill Jake and knock me out … there were so many possibilities …_

_Another long moment followed, one of silence and awe and happiness and shock. For daddy it was mostly incoherency, a trait not suitable for his handsome face. He lifted his arms up, almost in a choking gesture towards Jake—at which I protectively stood in front of him—his eyes wretched with uncertainty, and then—_

_He let himself fall down onto the loveseat behind him, mom following with grace. His eyes stared off into a faraway place, one only mom would be able to bring him back from. I took three meaningful steps towards him but Jake held onto me, his eyes telling me to have patience._

_And then he looked at me … and smiled, his golden eyes resurfacing with a proud light. He beckoned for me and I eagerly joined in the embrace of my parents._

No one outside my vampire family and the wolf pack knew of my condition, and we figured it would be best if it stayed that way. No need to freak Charlie out more than usual. Plus, it would be difficult explaining why Charlie's bullets failed to puncture Jake without revealing the truth.

The thought of Jake sent me into a state of euphoria. There were no words or actions that could ever suffice what he meant to me, would always mean. He was my world, and I his, my every breath, his every touch. We were a perfect match, made for each other from the moment I took my first breath.

And now here we were, getting married. Jacob Black and I.

A knock at the door brought me out of my reverie.

"Renesmee, you decent?" asked a familiar voice. It was then that I noticed I was alone, Rosalie and Alice having left me to look myself over one last time. I did, gasping slightly with the sight staring back at me in the mirror.

Breathtaking. Hair elegantly piled up in an array of big, soft curls, framing a delicate face, eyes melting through with perfectly proportioned lips, high cheekbones buttered in the most delicious pale red against fair skin. And as if that weren't enough, a white dress that clung to my torso like paint, illuminating a tiny waist beneath what used to be my breasts, soft curvature defining each one, and only the slightest cleavage that somehow failed to hide the fact. And despite the lavish exterior, there remained the soft glow, a sort of innocence that was never really mine but should have always been.

I could only ask: who the hell was that and where did Renesmee Cullen go?

I was so mesmerized the knock resounded again, this time a bit more urgently. "Uh, Renesmee, you ok in there?"

I turned around hastily, answering at the same time. "Yeah, I'm fine, Oliver. You can come in."

Nevertheless, the door opened cautiously, the brown-skinned teen taking careful measure to close it behind him before turning to look at me.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever—" he stopped in midsentence, his jaw dropping and his eyes twinkling with a smile. "Damn, Renesmee! Your aunts sure know how to dress you up. You look amazing!"

I grinned, waving a hand dismissively. "Eh, I look alright. You look good, too."

Oliver came over with a broad grin, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. "Well, Serena did quite a job on me as well," he explained, a blush painting his cheeks with the mentioning of his one and only.

I embraced my best friend back, reveling in his familiar scent. Things between Oliver and I had been complicated in the past. Thank goodness for Serena. If Oliver hadn't imprinted on her … I waived the possibility from my mind. Things were great how they were now.

"Can you believe it?" Oliver was saying, a look of pride lighting up his face, "My Renesmee, getting married," he sighed, feigning joyful tears, "you just grew up so fast!"

"Oliver, we're the same age—" I began.

"Ain't it the truth?" hollered another voice. I looked over at the door to find Oliver's twin brother, Tom. He gave us an exasperated look and motioned for Oliver. "Alright, alright, enough with the love, it's embarrassing. Come on, bro, Alice is lining everyone up and Bella's waiting for you."

I smiled with the scenario. Unlike most traditional weddings, my 'maid of honor' was Oliver. And as fate would have it, my mother, Bella, was Jake's 'best man.' My best friend and his best friend, apart from each other of course.

It was all just too perfect.

Oliver gave my hand one more squeeze before joining his brother at the door. "Alright, Renesmee, it's show time."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. I Do

**Yay! This story already has reviews! It took me about four to five chapters, I think, to get a single review for The Moon is Mine so this makes me ecstatic! Thank you guys, I appreciate it so much! FYI this chapter is a happy one, so even though it sounds like an 'ending' it isn't (oh no, I have too much planned for this story hehe). Alrighty, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's work, solely the plot and some new characters in this story.**

**

* * *

**************************Alice**************************************

"Places people, places!"

"Esme, could you tell Seth to calm down the new pack members. I know they like to eat but—Tom, not you too!"

"Sorry, Alice, I couldn't help myself—oh, hello Jeanine, I—"

"Tom, I love you but Alice is right. And besides you could do with a few less pounds."

Tom looked devastated, at which Jeanine immediately came over to apologize. "I'm just joking, Tom, you know I love your little—"

"Ok, guys, that's enough love. Move it, move it!"

Tom and Jeanine grinned guiltily as they left to join the crowd and the rest of the pack.

"Alice, we still have about ten minutes left. You think Rose and I have time for a quick—"

"No, Emmett. And Rose," I gave her a raised eyebrow, "though I'm not in the least surprised, I would've expected better from you. It's your only niece's wedding!"

Rosalie just shrugged, dragging a begrudged Emmett back into the line. I felt a calming wave through my interior and turned around to give the perpetrator a chaste kiss. Jasper met me with a light squeeze and a dashing smile, and as much as I wanted to fall away into his golden eyes—

"Jasper, do me a favor and settle Charlie down. The poor man can't stop crying. This is a wedding for goodness sake. Please and thank you, my love."

—there was a wedding to get done.

"Oliver, tell her I appreciate the gesture but we're on a strict schedule here and the blind spots could really get in the way."

Oliver looked at me in bewilderment. "Tell who—what?"

But I didn't have to stick around for too long. Serena was already on her sneaky way towards her unknowing boyfriend with a single rose for his tuxedo. It really was too bad this imprinting business left the men so vulnerable. I left a stuttering Oliver whilst I finally approached the glowing bride.

"Hey, Nessie, we're about to get started. How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous actually," she grinned, but I smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry, Ness, I can't see too much, but I did see Edward and Bella driving back from the airport, and Edward was scowling over some sex related issue with you and Jake so—"

"Alice!"

Both Edward and Nessie protested immediately, my niece's face flushing in embarrassment, but I just rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, we're all adults here. Edward, that means you."

Edward shook his head at me but I could see that Nessie was less nervous already.

_Good. Calm down, Edward, I know what I'm doing._

He gave me a slight grin, though somewhat hesitantly.

_Ha, so then I was right. Nessie isn't the only one that's nervous. Don't worry, Edward. She's going to be fine. And besides, you need to remember. She's not a little girl anymore._

Edward nodded but didn't meet my eyes. I gave him one last grin anyway before turning back to work.

"Ok, cue music!"

********************Bella********************************************

There's something enormously nerve-wracking about marrying off your only daughter. Maybe it's the fact that she's all grown up now, or that she won't be at the breakfast table every morning, or that we'll never have to run into her room after she's woken from a nightmare.

Or maybe it was just the fact that … _My baby's getting married._

"Are you ok, Mrs. Cul—Bella?"

I turned a smile towards Oliver. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed, I guess."

He nodded knowingly, giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Jacob is a good man."

I chuckled lightly. "I know." I glanced a peek out the silk drapes towards the waiting groom on the other end.

Jake never looked happier.

"Believe me, I know."

***************************Edward**********************************

_Dad, really, it's going to be ok._

She peered up at me through her mother's lashes, the same brown eyes that I'd fallen in love with more than once. I could remember the day she was born, Bella's beautiful eyes staring back at me with a wonder that mesmerized me in a completely different way than Bella's ever had.

My beautiful Renesmee. My baby girl.

It was a moment I'd never forget, and now, peering into the young woman that smiled at me with a remnant of the little girl she used to be …

_Daddy, are you ok?_

I blinked, more out of habit, and smiled down at her. "Of course, Nessie. I'm just … You look so beautiful."

She rolled her eyes playfully and reached up to 'fix' my tie. "You look pretty ravishing yourself, dad."

I laughed, Jacob's earlier comment coming to mind. "You and Jacob are meant to be, you know?"

She grinned and reached up to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I know. I think in a way I've always known."

Music began to play softly, announcing the beginning of the ceremony. From somewhere up front Bella turned around to give us one more dazzling smile and a kiss for Renesmee.

_I love you, Ness, _she said tenderly_._

Nessie grinned, and for a moment I thought her eyes glistened whilst she said softly, "I love you too, mom."

The line began to move slowly forward and I put my arm through her gloved one, kissing her on the forehead and bringing her in close. "No one is prouder of you than I, Nessie."

****************************Nessie*************************************

I was barely aware of anything other than the unbelievable sensation and the even more beautiful man waiting for me at the other end. It was a walk that seemed to last an eternity, yet one I knew I would do over again and again, anything to be with the one I loved, the answer to my prayers. Beside me my dad glided, a firm, secure arm draped over my own, head held high and grinning madly with pride, taking me forward.

Forward to a new life with my Jake.

And then he was handing me over to _him_. I felt an electric current run through me with his familiar touch, whole entities ceasing to exist with that breathtaking smile, the most perfect being that ever existed.

"Jacob, I couldn't have left her with a better man."

Jake looked at my dad through glistening eyes, and for a second he let go of my hand to hug my vampire father fiercely. Daddy welcomed him with open arms, going so far as to pat him fatherly on the back whilst Jake let out several tears of joy.

It was a moment in vampire-werewolf history, really.

We took our places then and the ceremony began.

It was like a slow motion romance novel, lights shining and chandeliers sparkling whilst bordering in a soft glow of incandescent candles. The music was a lullaby weaving our overwhelmed emotions into one giant swirl of bliss and harmony, one that Jasper had nothing to do with. And even then I was really only aware of one thing, one person.

Jake.

He smiled at me, eyes blazing brightly with a fire I would forever mirror. Hands enveloped mine in a warm and safe haven whilst words were spoken around us but not really heard. How could any words say it when his smile said it all?

"You take care of my baby, Jake."

This time he hugged mom, a broad grin on his face as he said, "Sure thing, Bells."

Mom and Oliver beamed behind us, handing us the rings when the priest asked them to do so. And finally—

"Do you, Renesmee Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Cullen to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. You may kiss the bride."

And Jake kissed me, the only kiss that would ever matter. The room dissipated, along with the rest of the world, and Jake was everywhere with that kiss. Trumpets blared and stars were born. And when we finally broke apart he said to me, without speaking:

_I love you, Renesmee, and I always will, I promise._

_

* * *

_

**You know, after reading this, I'm thinking it would have been a good ending for The Moon is Mine, huh? *shrugs* Oh, well, lol, no time to dwell on that. Review please :)**


	3. Surprise

**Hello! Finally a new chapter lol. I do apologize for the delay but I am currently writing three stories at the moment, and also barely got my laptop back from being disinfected. Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far, I appreciate it very much. This chapter will feature some attempted French (it's supposed to mean I would like to order some French fries, a cheeseburger, and lasagna) as well as an interesting POV *please don't hate me for doing this … again* Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's work, solely the plot and some new characters in this story.**

**

* * *

**

***********************Jacob********************************************

"Ffreeenchh fries. Yum, yum, French fries?"

Nessie giggled beside me, and I couldn't help the muffled laugh that escaped my own throat. The waiter didn't look amused. He motioned for the eleventh time towards the menu. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know French, sir. English? American?"

The waiter shrugged his shoulders. I sighed, another thought occurring. "All right, all right. How about some 'French toast?'"

He shook his head and gritted his teeth whilst offering a tight smile. I threw up my hands. "I give up, let's just go to McDonald's—"

"Je voudrais commander des frites francaises, un cheeseburger, et certains lasagna poir moir."

The waiter nodded and left immediately, muttering under his breath. The only thing I understood, even with my enhanced hearing, was 'Americans.' I turned a narrowed gaze towards my grinning wife. _Hehe. Wife_. I was still getting used to calling her that. _My wife … Jake, focus_!

"Care to explain when you learned how to speak French?"

She gave me a sly grin. "From daddy, who else?"

"How come you didn't jump in earlier then?"

She gave me her best puppy dog look and placed a warm hand on my cheek. _I'm sorry, Jake. Want me to make it up to you tonight?  
_

I grinned. "I think we need to try an Italian restaurant next."

_Good, because I speak Italian also_—"Oh!"

Worry crossed my face. "What is it? Is it the babies? Is it time? Did your water break?"

But Nessie was smiling. "No, they're just kicking."

I sighed in relief. "Right. Because they're not due for another four months or so." I placed a hand on her slightly expanded abdomen, and sure enough—

"Woah."

"I know, I know!" she exclaimed, a vibrant light emitting from her eyes. Glowing.

"You know what," I said, "I think they're kicking at the same time, can you feel it?"

She nodded. "Not only that but sometimes I get the feeling they're already communicating. Like with each other." She laughed. "I know it sounds crazy but … well, you never know with this family I guess."

I chuckled as I pulled away, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, for all we know we might have two little Edward's running around reading everyone's thoughts."

"Or two little wolves reading everyone's thoughts."

I took her hand in mine, reveling in its warmth. "I can't wait."

***************************Edward*************************************

Soft skin and hypnotizing eyes enveloped my every sense whilst strong yet delicate hands roamed the contours of my body, sending wave after wave of electricity running through my spine and along every ridge.

_Edward …_

_Oh, Edward …_

Hearing her without words was an experience in its entirety, somehow more intimate. I could never get over the haven it was to be inside my wife's head—

_Oh, Edward! I think you should see what I just saw!_

My eyes widened with the intrusion and I whirled around towards the cottage door.

Bella rolled off me immediately. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I groaned. _Why did Alice have to show me this now?_

Bella's eyes narrowed as the familiar scent neared. "Alice, what did you see?"

Right on cue, Alice burst in through the door. She rolled her eyes at the random thought that went through Bella's head. "Please, Bella. I saw you two cover yourselves up before I burst in here. And besides, I've seen you naked before anyway."

If Bella were still human I was sure she would have blushed. The thought made me smile. It was short-lived though. Bella was already eyeing us both suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

Alice smiled brightly. "You're taking a trip!"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "No. We're not."

Alice countered haughtily. "Yes. You are."

"My daughter is pregnant, and—"

"_You_ have no life outside of having as much sex as inhumanly possible with Edward."

Bella frowned. "That's not the—"

"Point? Oh but I think your husband will disagree."

Narrowed eyes turned towards my own, though mine were directed at the pixie-like vampire smirking just out of reach.

_Alice, you could have waited. We were just about to—_

_But this way is so much more fun, Edward! Stop being so childish. Just tell her where you're going. I bet she'll love the idea once you explain it to her. And besides, Nessie's not due for another several months so—_

_It doesn't matter! I was only considering it, I wasn't sure yet—_

_Apparently you will be._

_But that's not—_

"Will you two please stop talking in your heads and tell me _what the hell is going on?"_

We stopped immediately and Alice chirped in sweetly. "Edward, why don't you tell Bella where you guys are going."

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

_This family _is_ my business. And besides, can you imagine all the outfits I'm going to have to buy for Bella? It'll be fabulo—_

"Alice, give us a moment, will you?"

Alice had the decency to look a little surprised. "But Bella—"

"Please?"

She sighed. "All right." As she made to close the door behind her, however, she turned a lioness' prowl onto my irritated wife. "But you better come willingly."

And she was gone.

Bella looked to me in question. "Willingly?"

"Shopping." I explained.

She scowled. Amazing what one word could do to ruin the mood. Not to mention the perfectly unmentionable acts we were about to do to each other…

But even that one word was nothing in comparison to the revelation she was soon to hear.

"Edward."

"Yes, my love?" But of course playing dumb with Bella never worked. As a human she'd been so perceptive, and therefore the master at spotting facades as a vampire. I sighed. "Ok, fine, yes, I did have something in mind."

"Which is?"

"But just remember that Nessie is all-grown up now. Married. So technically we're back to where we had planned to be from the very beginning."

Her eyes narrowed. She knew where this was going. I continued anyway. "And so I thought it'd be nice if we went away to—"

"Dartmouth."

I smiled cautiously with her abrupt finish to my thoughts of the past few days. "Don't miss a thing, do you?"

But her eyes stayed narrowed. "You better explain yourself."

"But we were just about to—"

"Now."

****************************Mystery Person*****************************

It was always easy. Ridiculously easy. Humans were blind and ignorant. A pity I used to be one. So pathetic and weak. A mere meal to someone stronger, worthier. A toy.

Aro had it right all along.

Well, mostly right … There _was_ the issue of remaining inconspicuous. But what's the point in concealment when they belong to us anyway? It is our birthright, we need blood. Their blood. To survive. And if we weren't meant to live off of their blood then why would we have been endowed with such strengths? And gifts? It is our birthright. They live for us.

Simple math, really.

_Hmmm, this one had good skin for an adolescent … such a waste. _

In two seconds the girl was set aflame. Ironic how our only demise still killed humans quicker. Plus it made 'hiding' the evidence much easier. Again with the hiding … so inconvenient.

Of course, there was that _other_ way of surviving. The _vegetarian_ way, so to speak. But again, if we weren't meant to have humans, then why did they taste so much better?

Circumstances, however, portrayed more and more of our kind adopting this new … _diet_. And now, with the Volturri dwindled down to another human-loving leech, who knew what future lay ahead of our world …

The rabbit began to kick furiously as I swiftly reached out to grab it between two fingers. _I suppose a taste …_

"Blegh!"

With a disgusted scowl, I threw the furry thing back onto the floor. It lay limp in a pool of blood, hardly appealing after the blonde teenage girl I'd just had. Funny though, at least the rabbit had more sense to try getting away.

A complete revolution. That's what we needed. But how to get one started? And with so little resources?

Go to the source, perhaps? But who would—

And then it hit me. Garret. He used to be just like me before, or so I'd heard, until he joined the Denali clan.

_Hmmm … they live in Alaska, right?_

_

* * *

_

**Quick Note: The references to American's being narrow-minded in other countries (i.e. Jake explaining himself with just 'American') was not meant to offend anyone. I myself am American so I would never do such a thing, or to any other nationalities for that matter. The 'stereotype', so to speak, was used mainly for humor purposes (and so we could see how smart Ness is lol). So please don't be offended by any of it. You know I would never do such a thing. Thanks.**

**Please review :)**


	4. Moments

**Given the time I have recently, updates for this story will not be as vigilant as I had hoped for. *sigh* The truth is its not receiving much acknowledgement and so I don't feel as pressured to update it. I'm currently writing about four other stories, as well as several oneshots so yeah … Sorry, I do feel horrible about looking at it this way, but it's just the way things are. It will continue, however, so no worries about that. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's work, solely the plot and some new characters in this story.**

**

* * *

**

*************************Oliver**********************************

She began giggling like crazy all of a sudden. I shuddered inwardly before opening my eyes and forgiving her automatically. How could I not? Then Tom walked out.

"Damn, woman, what are you doing to him now?"

Serena shot my brother a victorious glance. "Just giving him some style. Besides, I think they look prettier, don't you?"

And of course as fate would have it, Emmett chose now of all times to walk out onto the back porch as well. The howls began instantly. He would've made any shape-shifting wolf proud.

"Dude!" he came over to give Serena a high five. "That looks awesome!"

Apparently the funny moment was all he'd been looking forward to. "I'll see you guys later, I'm off for some evening snacks." And just as quickly, he was gone.

Serena gloated, eying my painted toenails proudly. "See, Oliver? Even Emmett thinks so."

I just smiled back at her. No use in telling her how not-awesome-but-absolutely-ridiculous my overgrown feet with pink nail polished toes really looked like. The mysteries of love will forever remain silent.

"Anyway," laughed Tom, "mom said we have to be home by seven."

Serena's face fell immediately. "Seven? But that's—" she drew my arm closer to look at the time—"five minutes ago!"

Tom sighed. "I know. I didn't want to break you two apart so early but—"

"You should stay over then!" Serena suddenly demanded, as if it were the most logical solution. She looked at me through those beautiful gray eyes of hers, gleaming and brightening everything they set claim on, like the rays of the sun. Actually the idea did seem to hold some merit …

"Oliver," interrupted Tom's voice.

I scowled, knowing how upset Serena was going to be. "Serena, sweetie, you know I can't—"

"Please, please, please!" She crawled onto my lap, begging with her eyes—a dangerous weapon—and stroking my arm in the most tantalizing of ways.

It took all my self-control to abstain.

Technically, Serena and I were only one year apart. And she _had_ just turned fourteen—a day Alice had made sure to make a spectacle over—making her more the young woman everyday. Her figure was already beginning to blossom, promising a diehard beauty in the near future. Rosalie would soon have more reason to be jealous. So in addition to being the most incredible girl and friend I had ever encountered, Serena was also the most gorgeous, which of course did nothing but torture my fifteen year old _very_ hormonal self.

_Now I see why Jake had such a hard time resisting Renesmee …_

"You know I'd love to, but I can't. And besides, where would I sleep?"

She smiled coyly. "You could always sleep in my room."

I blushed. Madly. After Tom had taunted her about which couple could kiss best, Serena had wasted no time in grabbing hold and lip-locking right away.

It was a moment my fantasies had thrived in a lot lately. We'd only kissed once more after that, again by Serena's hand. Her father wouldn't allow anything until she was at least fifteen …

_It's going to be so hard to just kiss her though_ … "You know I can't do that."

"Oliver!" she scolded playfully. "I didn't mean on the bed with me. Geez! You pervert what would my daddy say!"

I groaned and looked at Tom meaningfully. Luckily for him Jeanine was older. He gave me a look that said 'sorry, bro, you're on your own.'

I sighed, getting up simultaneously. Serena reacted immediately. "I was just kidding, Oliver! You can have the bed if you want. I'll sleep on the couch, just don't go! It's still so early and I—"

"Serena, the boys have to go. And dinner's almost ready anyway."

Tom looked eagerly towards his imprint. Jeanine stood leaning against the porch railing. Behind her I could see Leah preparing the table in the small dining room. It was strange. Ever since she'd imprinted on their dad, Dominic, her attitude had turned a complete three hundred and sixty degrees. Dominic's house—designed and built thanks to Esme—was about two hundred yards away from the Cullen's, a distance the old Leah would have found unbefitting. And yet now, Leah had never been happier.

Serena sighed and stood up resignedly. She turned to give me one last pout. "See you tomorrow?"

I grinned, bringing her smaller form into my chest, reveling in her soft, satiny skin, and even more silky hair. "You bet your pretty little face on it."

This seemed to cheer her up significantly. Her face lit up and she beamed, all the while stealing glances behind her shoulder at me as she ran into the house.

_The joys of imprinting …_

****************************Bella************************

"There's no simpler way to say it, Bella. Nessie's all grown up now. It's only fair that we start doing other things."

"Like moving away while our daughter gives an unnatural birth to twins, each of which has the potential to kill her in the process."

Edward sighed, his eyes pained with the sarcasm dripping off my downturned lips. It hurt me, but I was too upset to change my mind. "You know that's not true, Bella. Nessie's pregnancy is not the same as—"

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not a risk!"

Edward opened his mouth to say something back but closed it again. I could see the same things had already been bothering him. He was, possibly the most overprotective father I knew. Which was why this recent decision of his completely baffled me.

"I may not be able to read minds, but I can see that you're worried too. That you—"

"Of course I'm worried!" he suddenly cried out. "How can I not be? You think I don't know that a supernatural shape-shifting wolf impregnated my daughter? And that with her vampire genes there's no telling what exactly these kids are going to be like? What they could do to her? To my baby? You know me better than anyone, Bella, how could I not be terrified?"

"Then why do you insist on doing this?"

"Because she asked me to!"

The room erupted into silence, and for an impossible second I thought I had heard wrong. "Nessie wants us to move away?"

Edward's tone dropped to a whisper. "Well, not the way you make it seem. She just wants us to stop worrying about her and do something for ourselves."

"How can she expect us not to worry—"

"I know, I know." He interceded. "I told her the same, but she insisted I consider. Carlisle has already assured me the pregnancy will be flawless, and that the babies are growing much the same as any normal human baby would grow, only faster. She only wants us to be happy."

I stayed quiet for a moment, considering this new knowledge. "Why didn't she ask me?"

Edward chuckled. "Bella, if Nessie had asked you, what would you have told her?"

"The same thing I told you. That we should wait till after—"

"No, I mean, ultimately, what would your response to her have been?"

My lips pursed. He was right. If Nessie had come to me about this, I would've agreed wholeheartedly in the end. Panicked slightly, yes. Offered opposition, most definitely, but ultimately I would've see reason. Edward on the other hand … Suddenly I grinned.

"How long did it take for you to agree?"

Edward shot me a raised eyebrow. He knew I had figured it out. "A long time. She knew I was going to be the one most opposed so she came to me first."

I gave him a small chuckle. "Yes, I figured it was something like that." Going over to him I fell into the circle of arms already open for my smaller frame. "So we're enrolling in Dartmouth."

"It seems we are." I could feel his cool breath on the nape of my neck, air kisses covering every vacant spot. The effect was already taking place, my body tingling all over.

"When do we leave?"

"I'm not sure. Alice is doing the paperwork." He was hardly paying attention though, his thoughts undoubtedly synchronized with his roaming hands, hands that smoothed over my body deliciously.

"Cottage?"

"Too far."

"Has Rosalie left yet?"

"Joined hunting with Emmett."

"Garage then?"

"Most definitely."

"Race you?"

"You're on."

* * *

**Naughty Edward and Bella! And I hope you enjoyed the little moment with Oliver and Serena as well. Review please :)**


	5. Unexpected Evils

**Another chapter! Yes, this story needs to be updated more often *eyes nail filer for possible self-inflicted torture device* but time has not allowed me to do so lately. But no worries, summer is upon us and the story will go on. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. You know I love you all :)**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do own any of Stephanie Meyer's work, solely the plot and some new characters to this story. **

* * *

*************************Renesmee********************************

There was a small welcoming back party when we arrived home. And by small I mean three chocolate fountains, thirteen shirtless shape-shifters, an abundance of flowers bordering the rims of the house, and lots and lots of food. Jake eyed the dishes ravenously. I could have sworn a dribble of drool etched out of the corner of his mouth.

"Nessie!"

My family engulfed me in a swarm of hugs, the La Push boys joining in as soon as they had their chance. Not ten feet away Jake grinned, slapping hands and punching shoulders in greeting.

We were ushered into the house, Jake somehow getting in with the first group—I suspected the food had something to do with it. As soon as I had about three feet of breathing space—

"Nessie, how do you feel? Don't lie to me, if there's anything off at all. Anything. Don't hide it from me. We can cancel departure for Dartmouth. Your mother and I—"

I laughed and held onto my dad's forearm. Daddy, I'm fine. Really.

He frowned and pursed his lips. I sighed. I knew leaving was going to be difficult for them. Hell, it would be hard for me as well. But they needed it.

_Jake and I needed it …_

"You should get some food before the boys finish it, sweetheart."

I looked towards my mother in answer, smiling fondly. _She_ needed it.

"As if I would let that happen," scoffed Emmett, surfacing from the bustle of wolves with a loaded plate. My mouth watered at the sight and I could feel one of the babies kick. Emmett grinned.

"Eating for three can't be taken lightly, after all."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Hey, Ness, I made you a pla—oh," Jake stopped with a huge chuckle. "Of course, you've already been taken care of." He eyed the plate in his hand questioningly.

I swallowed a piece of grilled chicken before offering him a seat beside me. "Split it?"

He grinned. "You know me too well."

We sat in comfortable silence with each other, completely at ease whilst stuffing our faces. It wasn't until Carlisle came in that conversation began to take.

"Nessie, Jacob, if you two don't mind, I would like to do an ultrasound as soon as possible. It's been a little over four months now and even though I'm mostly certain everything is perfectly fine, I know it would ease my mind, as well as others," he grinned as mom and dad coincidentally walked in, " if we checked on things."

I laughed, noting my parent's somewhat forced smiles. "Sure Carlisle. It's not like I'm going to be doing much in the next few days anyway."

Carlisle gave me a warm nod, whilst glancing at my parents once more. "It will be fine, Edward."

Daddy nodded, glancing at me knowingly.

"In the meantime," Carlisle continued, "there was something I wanted to talk to you two about."

Jake, who was just about to get up to serve himself more lasagna, stopped. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. It's just …" Carlisle paused, seeming unsure for some reason. By this time, most of our family had drifted in, Oliver and Tom balancing plates of food on their knees whilst they sat on the edges of the sofa. "Well you two are married now, and seeing as how Jacob's home is in La Push …"

He didn't seem to know how to finish and I realized why. With a frown, I looked at Jake. He looked just as startled as I felt. We hadn't talked about this yet. How could we not have talked about this? It should have been the first thing on our minds and yet it had never even come up!

"We don't have to talk about this now, of course," Carlisle hurried on. "You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Or indefinitely if you choose. We can always make an extension of the house. Your room is still there in the meantime and—"

"And our cottage," mom suddenly intervened, casting an apologetic glance towards Carlisle. "Edward and I will be leaving Friday and so it will be empty for a good while." I caught a fleeting look of desperation in her eyes.

"Like I said," Carlisle continued, "you don't have to answer us now. There will be plenty of time to—"

"The cottage sounds great—"

"—can stay at my house in La Push, so we're not a bother—"

We stopped in midsentence and looked at each other in surprise. The air in the room suddenly clung heavier. I didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Jake, I thought—"

"Whatever you want—"

We stopped again, afraid we would run over into each other's statements for the third time. Then Jake laughed. "We'll talk about this later, if that's alright with everyone?"

Carlisle nod his head. "Of course."

As if by an unheard cue, the party resumed it's natural state. I turned towards my husband with a worried frown. "Jake, I thought—"

Jake shushed me with a gentle kiss. I inhaled his scent and opened my eyes to his deep ones. "Later, Ness. I don't want you losing your appetite over something so trivial."

"How did you know I lost my appet—"

"Because I know you, Ness."

I smiled. Though the talk that had yet to come, the decision that had yet to be made, lingered in the back of my mind.

************************Garret************************

The bear moved devastatingly slow. I would never understand the thrill Emmett Cullen perceived upon hunting these creatures. Sure they were bigger than elk, but—

"Come on, look up. You can't be so immersed in that fish that you don't smell me?"

The bear continued to play with his captured fish, completely oblivious to the lethal predator lurking a hundred feet away: me. I rustled some tree branches purposefully.

The polar bear looked up … sniffed the air … and resumed his pointless game of 'poke the fish.'

I sighed. Adapting to the Denali's lifestyle—particularly their eating habits—had done a number of things to me. There was only so much vegetarian food a vampire could consume without needing things to be a bit more interesting. When said prey suddenly became completely ignorant—

_And geez, it even looks kind of cute now …_

—the hunt just downplayed itself a whole other level.

Turning away I muttered to myself. I was going soft. _Oh well, I guess some deer would be alright_—and then it hit me.

A new scent. Slightly familiar. Not pleasantly so. I braced myself, years of experience wandering as a lone vampire kicking in. And then I saw him.

My mouth set into a grim line as our eyes met, blood red gazing into my now golden orbs. He smiled menacingly. Right before he leaped.

I jumped forward, meeting him halfway. We landed on the balls of our feet, soundlessly. My appearance alone seemed to trigger something in his reflection, though neither of us spoke for a few seconds. And then—

"Hello—"

"Let's not idle on pleasantries, Garret. I'm searching for answers that I believe you might be able to assist in."

"Depends on what kind of questions you're asking."

He smirked. "Oh believe me, the questions are to die for, old friend."

When I responded with silence, he relaxed slightly, taking a few steps forward. "You look different." He side-stepped, impressing a circling predator. Our eyes met and in them I saw the blood I once shed. He stopped. "Weaker, I would say."

"You've no idea of my newfound strengths," I replied curtly.

He barked out a bitter laugh. "Newfound strengths? Tell me," he paused dramatically, a mere ten feet away now, "what strength could you possibly obtain drinking animal filth?"

My eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I already told you. Answers. That was my first question: what is it about animal blood that draws you?"

I frowned. His intents were clearly suspicious, though this question seemed innocent enough. I kept a wary eye on him as I answered. "It is not the same as human blood. Far from it, actually. However," a vivid picture came into mind. The most stunning girl. "Such is the sacrifice for even greater prizes."

"What prizes?"

"To live."

He burst out laughing. "To live? How could you possible live off of that disg—"

"To live meaningfully."

He stopped, whirling around so that our eyes locked once more. "Meaningfully? Do you not think our natural way of—" He froze, realization seeming to dawn on him. "Wait, don't tell me you mean, as in 'living like a human?'"

I broke the connection briefly. Though it didn't seem to matter. Suddenly he was furious.

"You mean to tell me that you've given up the sanctity of human blood so that you can intermingle with a lower species?"

"We were once human—"

He strode closer. "You are a vampire, Garret. It is beneath us to live like slaves. Imagine that, slaving away like what is supposed to be our dinner!"

"There is more to it than cooperating."

"And here I thought the rumors were a farce! More, you say? What more could there possibly be?"

I stared him straight. "A reason to exist."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh. Now I see what the real source is. This is about a girl, isn't it?"

"Humans are not at fault for our curse. Living this way is the right thing to do."

"Now you're avoiding my questions." He took the remaining steps closer so that we were but feet away from each other. "You know what I think? I think you've been talked into this wretched lifestyle by some human-loving hussy—"

My eyes flashed and I simultaneously realized my mistake. Too late though. No one called my girl a hussy.

His eyes gleamed. "So I'm right, am I? Who is she? Where is your clan? I must know the source of this. I'm going to put an end to all this nonsense. I—"

"Over my dead body."

He hesitated with my interruption. Then he gave a shuddering laugh. "That, Garret, can be arranged."

I made to attack when suddenly—

"Garret! Hurry up already, everyone's waiting at home!"

_No, Kate!_

But my horrified expression was enough justification. My attacker raced towards her voice. A moment too late I followed, bellowing with all my might: "_Kate, run_!"

* * *

**Review please :)**


	6. Zapped

**Thank you very much to those who have reviewed. This story is somewhat AU considering and every review is doubly appreciated. And while we are on that thought, if you would like me to update more frequently, please read the bottom Author's Note to comply. Thank you and please enjoy!**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's work, solely the plot and some new characters in this story.**

* * *

*********************Edward****************************

Plane rides were always boring. And given the fact that the most beautiful girl sat right beside me, that was saying something.

_I wonder if they're brother and sister. That chick is one hot piece of as—_

"Edward, stop growling."

Well, maybe 'annoying' was the better adjective. Stupid man, as if he could ever have a chance with _my_ Bella!

"See, I knew this was a bad idea." Bella interrupted my thoughts again, a knowing smile on her lips.

"The plane ride? Well of course it was. All plane rides are tedious and—"

"No, not the plane ride," she shook her head. "Dartmouth. There will be thousands of hormonal guys there. And you. You getting jealous over every teenager that even _thinks_ wrong about me."

"That guy was not a teen—wait, how did you know—"

Her musical laughter sounded gently, momentarily calming the storm that accompanied these kinds of scenarios. "You were seconds away from pouncing on him. Really, Edward, you know I'm all yours."

She was right. Of course she was right. Hadn't I told her the same a thousand times? Sighing softly I nuzzled into the side of her neck. "I know, it's just I still feel as if this is all a dream sometimes and that I'll wake up and you'll still be human, married to some Neanderthal like Mike Newton."

She laughed again, a bit louder this time, though there was an embarrassed look to the way she glanced apologetically towards the frowning stewardess that passed by. Turning back to me she started. "Ok, first of all, how could you possibly picture me with someone like Mike Newton?"

"I've told you. The boy was completely in lust with you. And he _is_ your typical all-American guy. Blond hair, blue eyes. At least by 'definition—"

I didn't get to finish of course. She shoved me with a mental slap, simultaneously exposing her thoughts to me.

_Secondly, I've already told you: _I'm_ the lucky one. Not the other way around._

It was meant as a compliment but I couldn't take it that way. Not when she was so horrendously wrong. I frowned. "Don't say that, Bella. You are so much more than even a fraction of what I deserve."

"And you are a seriously deluded man."

Her sincerity with the statement made me smile. I shook my head affectionately and kissed her on the forehead. "Forget it. There's no arguing with you."

"Damn right. So, getting back to the dilemma at hand …"

I sighed aloud, rolling my eyes at the same time. "Yes, yes. I know. Ignore the flock of sheep."

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?"

I made to answer but Bella responded instead, lacing her arm through mine with more aggression than I thought was necessary. Not that I minded.

"No, we're both fine, thank you."

The auburn-haired stewardess gave a nervous nod and proceeded down the aisle. I turned a mischievous grin towards my wife. Bella pretended to remain indifferent.

"You're a horrible actress."

"Shut up."

"You know you have nothing to worry about—"

"Can it, Edward."

But she was smiling.

"Though, I will admit that, for a human, she wasn't bad-looking—"

"If you finish that thought, I'm cutting you off for a year." Her smile disappeared, revealing a fire-filled glare that she usually reserved for issues concerning Renesmee. A biting tone accompanied this ludicrous blackmail. And when I looked into her eyes …

"Wait, you're not serious, are you? Bella, I was only joking—"

The scary expression dissipated and she stopped me with a breathtaking kiss, pausing only sparingly to whisper seductively in my ear. "Of course I'm not serious. But don't you dare let me see you _tending_ your own flock of sheep."

"Of course not, dear."

She smirked and leaned back into her seat.

_She is so incredible ..._ Before she could position herself properly, I kissed her back.

***********************Kate*****************************

Run? Why should I—and then I smelled it. The stench of a rogue vampire. It was gaining fast in my direction, as was Garrett not far behind it—_Garrett_!

It didn't take further thoughts to prompt me otherwise: I ran forward. It wasn't long before I could see them, a tall, dark-haired, white, blood-eyed male vampire and my Garrett. My husband looked frightened when our eyes met, and in those depths I could see the warning.

_This man is dangerous._

Which of course only meant I should kill him faster.

As if reading my thoughts the imposter launched himself into the air. I cursed aloud, springing only a half-second afterwards. Not that it really mattered who attacked first, all I needed was some kind of contact.

He came closer, the blood in his eyes drowning out the rest of the forest, a bright red amidst earth tones of life. Deathly.

But I had faced death in the face before.

The distance decreased, and I could see the anger behind that curtain of red, a fury that outmatched any I'd ever seen.

"Kate, don't!"

_Don't? Had Garrett forgotten what I could do already? How could he possibly—ah!_

We made contact, and I released the strongest voltage my body could muster, my attacker's vile eyes widening for a fraction of a second. I grinned as we collided onto the floor, his body writhing with pain.

A second. That's all it took. He would be a useless corpse when I got through with him. I made to deliver the final blow, my arm swiping up and down, when suddenly—

"Ah, so you have the power to electrocute."

I hesitated, the sadistic grin on his face not making any sense. Hadn't he been in pain just a second ago?

Before I could react, or anything otherwise, a hard body suddenly slammed into me.

"_Oof_! Garrett, what the hell!"

But his eyes were wide and his body tense. "Kate, trust me, you need to run—"

"I will do no such thing! I'm going to kill—"

"Oh my, Garrett. You certainly found yourself quite the little hero. A shame. Must be a result of having gone soft. We both know such a trait is just plain stupid."

My eyes narrowed and I made to move forward. "You son of a bit—" But Garrett had already placed himself in front of me.

The vampire before us cackled then, an evil laugh that sent unwonted shivers down my spine. And then suddenly—

"Garrett, look out—_aaaah_!"

The strongest and most piercing bolt hit us, Garrett first then myself. We collapsed onto the floor, the forest going blurry about the edges. The last thing I saw was our attacker sneering down at us, a triumphant gleam that would forever remain burned into my memory.

****************************Jasper****************************

It was always an amusement, watching Alice. Especially when it entailed a chase throughout San Francisco's skyscrapers.

Really, when you've been a vampire as long as we have, you need to be creative. Thankfully, Alice was creative enough for the both of us.

Her high-pitched laugh echoed from somewhere up ahead and I surged forward, swinging successfully around a particularly bulky wire top of one of the buildings. We both knew I would only catch her if she allowed it. Or if I changed my mind enough. Given my history in battle tactics, it was usually an evenly matched game. Not to mention, well, fun.

I could feel her emotions, a music box of eccentricity with just the right amount of the sweetness that was only existent in Alice. It was invigorating.

And then suddenly she stopped, an immediate change in her train of thought, or rather how she now felt about it.

Worry. Fear.

_No, no, no! Not again …_ I caught up to her and we met halfway, clasping each other's arms simultaneously. "What is it?"

"It's Kate. And Garrett. But I can't—I can't—Jasper I can't see them anymore!"

A creeping dread seemed to fill my body. The emanating emotion coming from my pixie-like mate didn't help either. It angered me to no avail. I already had my cell phone pulled out. "Carlisle, we're coming home. Alice saw something with Kate and Garrett. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Carlisle didn't question me and bid us a quick and safe return. I turned towards Alice. "Come on, we need to get home to the others. Maybe if we're close enough Edward can—"

"Edward and Bella aren't home anymore. They left right after we did to Dartmouth. Oh Jasper, I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Then let's hurry."

And with that, we were off.

* * *

**And the plot thickens hahaha! **

**Author's Note: Ok, so here's the thing with this story: I'm not as motivated to write it much anymore. Now, before you begin stoning me to death, let me repeat (as I have before) that this does not mean I will stop writing it. I will, only that updates will not be so frequent, as you have already seen. The problem is inspiration. This may sound corny (not to mention kind of greedy even), but there just isn't enough feedback for this story. Since the last chapter (about almost a year ago—ten months ago) it has only had about 13 reviews and frankly, that isn't much. Not for ten months. I have about two to three other stories that I am actively/consistently updating and even then, there are times when I am a bit late. This is due to the other reason I cannot update often: time. I have very limited time nowadays, and the little time that I do have I devote to the stories that are most popular. My Harry Potter story, for instance, rakes in about 15-25 reviews per chapter (updated biweekly) and so I'm more compelled to update it. Does that make any sense? I know this may sound horrible but it's just the way it is. I'm sorry, really I am. I feel horrid just writing this, but you deserve the truth. So basically: little time, little motivation equals lesser priority. **

**So, a solution to my infrequent updates? Well, more reviews would be nice lol. I can't tell you how inspiring (not to mention the feel of 'get-your-act-together-tookkia-and-update-for-Gaia's-sake!') and consequential a good number of reviews does. Every time I've read a review for this story I come over to my laptop and type a little bit more, even if it's only a few sentences. For those of you who have reviewed, thank you. I get this guilty feeling knowing it will be awhile before I update lol. But anyway, thank you so much. I'm actually going to be trying my best to update this story more often regardless of reviews. I owe it you all. But in case I don't, please don't hate me. I'm trying, I really am. If anything, I will try to update at least once a month. How does that sound?**

**Ok well, I think that about sums it up. I think I replied to all the signed in reviews, but if I didn't I apologize. I usually do. But um, yeah, if you have any questions and/or stuff please let me know. And if you're an anonymous reviewer you can always email me at tookkia (at) gmail (dot) com **

**Thank you all again. Here's hoping to be back again in at least a month. And please review ;)**


End file.
